The past
by DeLucrant
Summary: noin meets up with zechs as a child
1. Default Chapter


    The Past  
    
      
    
    By: de Morte(of death)  
    
    Email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
    
    Please send me reviews, I've gotta have something to keep me going, right, and this is my  
     first fan fic so please tell me you think good or bad, flames as always included.  
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing just my own characters which may occasionally pop up.   
     Yadda Yadda Yadda, you get the picture.  
    
      
    
    Chapter 1: First Visit to the Sanc Kingdom  
    
      
    
    "Lu, are you ready to go? We don't have much time left before the plane leaves."  
    
    "Coming Daddy," Noin yelled, barreling down the front steps. "Watch out or I might knock   
    you over." He jumped out of the way as Noin bolted into the back seat of the limo.   
    
    "Noin, take care of your father." Noin's grandmother said coming from the front steps. "He   
    must eat healthy food, not just snacks."  
    
    "Understood Gramma." Noin winked to her dad and waved goodbye to her grandmother as the car   
    pulled out of the driveway to take them to the airport. "So Daddy, where are we going this  
     time?" she asked mischievously.   
    
    "To the Sanc Kingdom Lu." Senor Borgia answered playing with his daughter's hair.  
    
    "Is there anyone there for me to play with father? You're meetings make me sleepy."  
    
    "Actually dear there is. There is the young prince Miliardo. He's about your age. Maybe  
     he would play with you."   
    
    "Does he fence father? I do so love to fence."  
    
    "I don't know. You'll have to ask," he replied but young Lucrezia was already asleep in the  
     big seat. "What would I do without you?" he asked himself.  
    
      
    
    Lucrezia awoke later that day to find herself in a large lavish room, not unlike her own   
    back in Italy. "Where am I," she asked aloud curious to see if anyone else was in the room.  
    
    "The guest room," said a boy bowing. "Please forgive my rudeness but do you fence?"  
    
    She bounded off the bed and answered excitedly. "Do I fence, what a silly question. No   
    one, not even my father has ever beaten me, if I remember correctly."   
    
    "Really?" he asked a smile tugging at his lips. "No one has ever beaten me either, or at   
    least not that I can remember anyway."  
    
    "This should be enjoyable." Lucrezia laughed.  
    
    "Do you always laugh at such odd times?" he asked her, with an eyebrow going up.  
    
    "Well whenever the time feels right. You know you look a lot like my father when you do   
    that." The boy stared at her not quite sure what to make of her. He opened his mouth but  
     Lucrezia interrupted.   
    
    "So where is the equipment?" she asked.  
    
    "He looked at her dumbfoundedly, then regrouped himself. "Follow me I'll take you there."  
     He stammered.  
    
    "All right," Noin said and followed him out of the room. She shut the door and quickly   
    rushed up to the young boy.  
    
    "So how old are you?"she asked.  
    
    "I'm four and a half, and you?"  
    
    "Awe, the same. There's no one our age to play with where I am."  
    
    "Same here. It gets very boring. Do you have any brothers or sisters, um what is your  
     name?"  
    
    She stopped, and he stopped and turned to see what she was doing. "I guess we skipped the   
    introduction. I don't think my father would be to happy about that." She added jokingly.  
     She reached her hand out, took his and shook it. "The name is Lucrezia Noin Borgia," she  
     bowed as she had always been taught.
    "I'm delighted to meet you, Ms. Lucrezia," he bowed as well, " my name is Miliardo   
    Peacecraft, and I believe you dodged my first question."  
    
    "You would be correct. I have no brothers or sisters. My mom died when I was born."  
    
    Miliardo looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."  
    
    "That's all right," she laughed, "besides I think we're here."   
    
    He looked up from his feet. "I guess your right. The fencing room is right across the   
    hallway. Meet you there when you're ready."  
    
    "Of course," she answered and entered the equipment room.  
    
      
    
    She was first to the room with her sword in hand, and slowly practiced moves she'd learned   
    since she could hold the sword, until young Miliardo entered.  
    
    "You're Good," he said approvingly.  
    
    "You don't seem so bad yourself," she said smiling while she watched him practice for a   
    moment.  
    
    "Shall we begin," he asked. Lucrezia nodded her agreement and pulled the mask down.  
    
    The two fell back into their according positions, and Noin started off with a simple thrust,  
     which in return was just as easily parried. The match continued with thrusts, parries, and  
     occasional lunges until Lucrezia gained the upper hand and knocked the sword from her  
     opponent's hand.  
    
    Miliardo simply gawked at her, how had she managed to spin the sword from his hand. Noin   
    layed the sword down and pulled off her mask. "Are you okay," she asked concerned. "I  
     didn't hurt you did I?"  
    
    "Oh, no I'm fine," he answered pulling off his own mask. "How did you do that?"  
    
    She laughed in response, while heading for the equipment room.  
    
    "What, what did I say?" he asked confused again.  
    
    "How did I do my last move, that's what you said." She stared out into space. "My father   
    taught me that one. He said most people don't expect it. I guess he was right. So, time  
     is it? I expect you have tea time, and I don't see a clock." She discarded her fencing  
     gear.  
    
    "Ought oh," he said.  
    
    "Ought oh what?"  
    
    "I was supposed to bring you to where the grown ups are when you woke up."  
    
    "That's a definite ought oh. We better hurry."  
    
    Miliardo shoved off his gear and quickly beckoned for her to follow him. They ran down  
     several hallways until he stopped outside a big entertainment room. They composed   
    themselves quickly then walked in.  
    
    Lucrezia ran and bounded into her father's lap, who gave her a big hug in return. "King   
    Peacecraft, this is my daughter Lucrezia." She stood up and bowed. The king walked over  
     and shook her hand.  
    
    "You have wonderful manners Miss Lucrezia." He tousled her hair and she blushed in  
     accompaniment with that and the complement. "She's very humble to." This caused an even   
    bigger, and more pronounced blush to appear on Lucrezia's face.  
    
    "Thank-you sir."  
    
    He motioned his son over. "This is Miliardo, my son" Miliardo bowed. The King then   
    motioned his wife, who was holding their youngest over. "And this is my wife the Queen, and  
     my daughter Relena."  
    
    "How do you do Ma'am?" Noin asked.  
    
    "Why I'm wonderful, thank-you very much."   
    
    "Miss Relena is very cute," Lucrezia added.   
    
    "I bet she loved that." The Queen said as her young daughter giggled.  
    
    "Pagan, could you come and take the kids out?" the king bellowed.  
    
    Noin's father gave her a peck on the head and a see you in a little while. Pagan came in,   
    and swept the kids out.   
    
    'The king is very loud, but friendly, and the Queen is very nice too. So unlike some of the  
     other people we visit." Lucrezia thought as Pagan took her to a large playroom.  
    
    They played till seven when an exquisite dinner was served, then at eight all the children   
    were put to bed.  
    
    Noin had taken too long of a nap that afternoon and couldn't sleep, so she decided to  
     examine the room. She ran her fingers along an ornate dresser, then seeing the drawers   
    began to open them to see what was in them.  
    
    End part 1


	2. 2

The Past Chapter Two: To old for their Age   
By: de Morte  
Email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
disclaimer: Hey guess what? Gundam Wing is not mine. Imagine that. Well that's the discalimer so no complaints. So now the story will begin.  
  
She opened the first drawer only to find it empty. She worked her way through them until there was one drawer left. She couldn't reach it. Lucrezia pulled out the chair and climbed in. She pulled with all her might on the handle, and all of a sudden it popped open. "Awe," she said as she looked in, still slightly amazed that she had been able to get the drawer open. There was mountains of letters inside the drawer. "I wonder what all these say," she whispered to herself, silently glad that her grandmother had insisted upon her learning to read and write at such a young age, books always fascinated her. Maybe these letters would do the same. She picked a letter up and sat down cross legged to read it. Bending her head down over it she let her long hair fall in front of her face, allowing it to be framed in the dim light. Noin silently held her own private conversation with herself as she read through the letters trying to decifer the deeper meaning. Even now puzzles were something she loved, ecspecially ones about human emotions. They were all letters from Miliardo to his father, which the Prince had never shown to the King or probably even discussed with him. The Prince worried to much for his age, he felt the burden of his title already, even Noin herself didn't worry about that. But why would Miliardo worry so much about matters of the estate, the nation. To Lucrezia it didn't make any sense, and yet it did he worried for his family his people it was understandable but in her opinion that should be left to the adults right now, children of noble blood would have to worry about it soon enough. So why not just enjoy life while you could. Seeing her point on the matter became even more clear to her, but she had to discuss it with someone who would view it in the opposite manner. She would talk to the Prince he could explain everything, he was after all the one who wrote the letters. Lucrezia slipped off her chair and still in her nightgown crept out of the room to find Miliardo, it was late but she was hopeful that he would be awake enough to discuss the topic. Debates were some of her favorite things. She would argue with her Father, and Grandmother all the time. It was the same thing right?  
  
The hallway was mostly completely dark. She decided to take her time and explore the hallway. Something to satisfy her curiousity until she found his room. There were pictures adorning the walls. Some were portraits, others were simply landscapes, and yet her favorites would have to be the fairy tale pictures portraying a world completely unknown. Lucrezia wondered the hallways for what seemed like hours to her without finding a room that was lit. Her feet were starting to get tired. Finally she found a room that was lit. She peeked her head inside and seeing it empty let herself in. Noin sat on the closest chair she could find. It was a huge one, soft, cuddly, and more importantly her size. Lucrezia couldn't keep the sleep away for long. She let it come, and in a couple of minutes she was fast asleep on it, laying curled up in a tight little ball with her head resting on the arm of the chair.  
  
Senor Borgia couldn't sleep that night so he went to check on his daughter. Of course she wasn't there. He walked through the halls for a while until he found a sole room with a light on. He crept in and in the chair was his sleeping daughter. He shook her arm slightly. "Noin, are you awake?" he asked. She stirred slightly, and smiled sweetly at him. "I found the most interesting topic for you Daddy?" she said.  
  
"You, did dear. What was it?" The Senor picked up his daughter and held her close and started to bring her back to her room.   
  
"The need for weapons to keep defense. I was reading letters, about it. I started to have my own two sided opinion about it but I read and discussed it for so long I have my own opinion. It's too grown uppy for me though."  
  
"All right, Lu. We have discussions about this all the time with what I do." "Do you really Daddy?" she asked astounded. Lucrezia yawned. "Do you think we could have a debate about it in the morning Daddy. It's not very interesting for me but debates are fun."  
  
"I would love to talk to you about it tommorrow, and right now you need to get to bed. By the way how did you get all the way over here?" he asked.  
  
"I was looking for something." Noin stated in reply.  
  
"I'll right darling, but next time don't wonder so far."  
  
"All right."   
  
He reached her room and layed her down in the bed, pulled the covers up, and kissed her goodnight. He would find out what was running through her little mind later. Her thought process was already to developed she could understand thought concepts grown men couldn't. 'But then again,' her father thought,' it could be because her mother died, or mayube she simply feels the need to know purposes and reasons like her grandmother.' Senor Borgia left the room with a smile on his face, 'Lucrezia was just like her mother.' That night Noin's dreams focused on the content of the letters, and what she would say to her father in their debate the next morning.  
  
Lucrezia awoke with a yawn and sat up in bed.She was back in the room once again.Slowly,she got out of bed and slid to the floor.She needed to find a clock. There was a note on the night stand by the bed which she quickly noticed since the top of the night stand was at eye level."I wonder what it's for."she said,picking it up.  
  
It Read: Dear Lucrezia, Sorry I can't have the discussion I promised you this morning.Maybe later we can talk. Breakfast is at eight in the dining hall.Pagan will come to get you.I will see you there. Love, Dad  
  
"It's from Daddy.Well,that makes sense,but I wonder why we couldn't have a discussion this morning."She sighed and went to the dresser.She'd find a clock later,she'd get dressed first.  
  
"So what shall I wear today?",she asked herself opening the lowest dresser drawer."Hm.....I Think," she looked into the drawer,there was two pant sets,one green and one blue,and a pretty flower dress. Lucrezia chose the blue pants set."This will do.",she said changing her clothes,and she set her mind back to finding a clock in the room.  
  
Noin peeked over table tops,dresser tops,all throughout the room.There was no clock there.She was mad,she figured every room needed a clock.She sat back down on the bed,and she saw one hanging on the wall.  
  
Noin slapped herself on the forehead and read the time,6:25. It was definetly early,very early for her dad to be up."Well",she thought jumping off the bed"If I'm quiet,I can go practice my fencing for a while."  
  
Lucrezia tiptoed through the hallways to the equipment room,she remembered where it was.  
  
Reaching the room,she grabbed a foil,and crept back again,through the hallway and into the fencing room.It was empty,she noticed.With a sigh of relief,she went into a corner and began to swiftly practice.  
  
At 7:00 the main door swung open and she hid herself quickly.There was no use getting caught,her father and especially her grandmother would not be pleased. Miliardo and Pagan entered,dressed in fencing uniform,with their masks and foils.Miliardo and pagan fenced,when Pagan's foil broke,Miliardo went and got a new one.He refused to fence his opponent with a disadvantage.In the end Miliardo won anyway,and pagan left,leaving the prince alone.  
  
After Pagan had left,Lucrezia came out from her hiding spot,and walked over to Miliardo.  
  
"Nicely Done.",she complemented,putting out a hand.The Prince jumped backwards,surprised at someone else's presence.He shook her hand,and said an almost mute thank-you in reply to her comment.  
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked suddenly.  
  
"I was practicing.",she answered.Lucrezia was fairly certain he wouldn't tell on her.  
  
"All right,"he said without questions.  
  
"So,can you concentrate while you're fencing?Like if you're talking?"she asked wanting to get in a fencing practice,and debate in one round.  
  
"Of course,you need to be able to."  
  
"Shall we then?I have an interesting topic to discuss."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Good."  
  
They started off.The two practiced lightly.  
  
"I found your letters to your father.They're very interesting."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Why?"she asked astounded."Because,we're children.We shouldn't have to worry about affairs with the state, and you act much more like an adult then a child."  
  
"Yeah,maybe so,but my father fails to deal with many affairs."  
  
"Especially, the one on weapons, I see you believe."  
  
"Now I'll have to ask you why."  
  
"Well,you're father believes in total pacifism right?, the belief that weapons should never be used, and another human being should never be harmed. What I don't understand is how you can protect, and defend yourself without weapons it seems almost impossible to me. Second off, I see you disagree with your father quite strongly, but that you would never let him know. Weapons are needed to counter attack weapons, and your father's only weapon seems to be talking."  
  
"I see you share my view. Without a way to defend ourselves, we'll be destroyed. Do you understand me?" he asked.  
  
"I understand your view perfectly, seeing it is also my view, but do you understand your father's? Also do you understand that these affairs are not for people our age to be involved in. We should not start off as adults, with all that responsibility. We must live like kids before we have to take up those affairs without a choice."  
  
"I know perfectly well what and why my father thinks the way he does. But why do you add in the part about my age?" he asked curious once again.  
  
They stopped practicing. "You already think and act like an adult. You experience no fun." She laughed. "I can think like an adult, and act like I'm an adult, but I'm still a child, and I like to have fun. I'll have to show you how to have fun before I leave."  
  
"This is fun isn't it?" he retorted. "I know perfectly well how to have fun."  
  
"Well I'll see if you know how later. I have to hurry back to my room. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye, see you at breakfast."he responded. He was slightly surprised at himself. Normally he did not talk at all, and yet this young lady Lucrezia, had him going on, even though she might be doing most of the talking.  
  
The End Part 2 


	3. 3

The Past: Chapter Three  
By: de Morte  
email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I am writing this story for enjoyment only, and am making no money from it. The poor lawyers will just have to suffer now, won't they, no case here.  
  
Chapter Three:  
Breakfast went like clockwork that morning, with the children keeping quiet and the adults having their normal mind numbingly boring conversations, or so it seemed to Noin. Lucrezia noted with no surprise at all that the young Prince Miliardo was actually listening. She decided to bring it up later, well maybe anyways.  
  
The adults left to take care of matters of the state. Senor Borgia worked as a diplomat for the Cinq Kingdom. After they left Pagan came and took Relena away, leaving Miliardo and Noin by themselves. Normally Noin would have been required to stay with her father, as she had the last time. But she was left behind much to her surprise.  
  
"Are you that much of an adult that your parents trust you to behave yourself when they're not here." she asked once everyone had left. Remembering the trouble she would get into when she was too curious about something.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said turning his gaze from the hallway to Lucrezia.  
  
"Your parents have complete trust in you. I'm beginning to think of you as a statue who knows every proper response and every proper act. I can see through it though. You maybe wiser then you look, but you are still a curious little child, like myself. Why do you keep your true self hidden in a shell?"  
  
He looked at her, an expression of shock showing on his face. Silently he wondered if she was this blunt and to the point, not to mention open with everyone. But more importantly he wondered how she saw straight through him, no one had before, and he had not slipt at all in his duties as Prince.  
  
"What do you mean when you say you can see through my facade? I am not putting on a facade." he said curtly.  
  
"I think you are. There are two sides to you. There is the obedient child who feels the weight of his title, and the child who takes advantage of his freedom to be curious about things." Lucrezia stared him in the eyes, it was his eyes that would reveal what he was thinking, and show his emotions as well. "Well I'll drop it. I'm not getting anywhere anyway. So, do you want to play tag?"  
  
He eyed her curiously, "tag?" he asked unsure if he had heard her correctly.  
  
She stifled a laugh. "You know, tag, where you chase after another person and try to tag him." Lucrezia could not believe this, the Prince did not know what tag was. "I'll warn you though it's actually fun if you try it."  
  
Miliardo almost let a smile out and answered, "I'll play Ms. Borgia."  
  
"Ugh, Miliardo," she said slightly annoyed,"call me Lucrezia, or Noin, pleeeeeaaase." She hopped down from the chair.  
  
"Where did you get the name Noin, Lucrezia?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know?" she asked. He nodded his silent reply of a yes. "Okay then, I'll tell you. It was my mother's name, and my middle name. My father, and Gramma tell me I look just like her, so, they call me Noin. So, how about I be it first," she said switching gears quickly. "I'll count to ten while you get a head start running, but I suggest we play outside. We would not want to break anything."  
  
"Alright Noin," Miliardo said and he darted out the door to the garden. Slowly Lucrezia counted to ten, then, ran after him.  
  
Lucrezia, caught up to him after a grueling run around trees and bushes, and certain flowers, that were too pretty to step on. "I've got you now," she called to him from the other side of the small bush.  
  
"I don't believe so miss Noin," the Prince said tauntingly from the other side. It was going to be hard to evade her this time. She had him trapped between the entrance to the maze, which he was not allowed in, and her. He could take a daring chance and try to run quickly by her but she could easily match his speed, she had slowly worn him out. He let a smile cross his lips and he laughed. Noin simply stared back in disbelief. They were having fun, yes, but what was so blasted funny. "Hey, what's so funny she demanded.   
  
He laughed at her request. It was unbelievable there was no way for himself to escape. "I seem to be between a rock and a hard place."  
  
"Now what do you mean by that? My IQ might be exceedingly high but I'm not good with phrases, ecspecially ones in english."   
  
"You seem to have me stuck between having to quickly dodge you or running into the maze, which I'm not allowed into." "So, what's so hard you obviously have no choice in what to do." "Alright then, see if you can catch me." He tried dashing passed her, but Lucrezia was to quick and she tackled him to the ground.   
  
"I've gotcha, you're it now." She had him pinned to the ground now.   
  
"Let me up Miss Noin, Please." he asked giving her his puppy face he normally only had to use on his mother when he didn't want to take a bath.  
  
"I'll let you go if you give me a ten second head start. Okay?" she said.  
  
"You've got a deal. Ten, nine."  
  
"Ought oh," she squealed and quickly scrambled off him to get her head start.  
  
"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Here I come." he yelled.  
  
Noin tried to get away, putting obstacles in his way when she could, but in no time he had caught her and tackled them into a tree. "Owzers, watch where you're running people into." The two burst out into laughter, and sat there resting under the big shady tree. "That was fun, don't you agree Miliardo." Lucrezia said after she had gotten some of her breath back.   
  
"Definately a lot of fun," he turned to face her. "So, do you get dragged along on alot of your father's meetings as well? I mean when a lot of them are at your house or near you. I always have to be taught proper etiquette, and how to deal with things. I'm constantly being taught how to behave as a dignitary. You must behave like the future king of Cinq, my father says. And trust me he says it a lot."  
  
"I don't have to do anything like that normally. But I don't have your responsibilities either. I mean I'll probably take over doing what my father does, running the estate, and governing the towns within our territory, possibly being an embassador. But he doesn't force it on me. I think he wants me to enjoy my age the most I can. I'm as smart as people more than twice my age, but my father feels I've grown up to fast. Maybe because I never had a mother, and try to take her place for my father, so he's not as lonely. Augh who knows? I don't try to understand adults, there too complicated. If I try I can read there expressions though, everything about them simply by watching them move. My father says my mother used to do be able to read people as well. What's your mother like Miliardo?"  
  
He stared into the sky any coldness gone from him now as he chatted to her, telling her about his mother and how wonderful she was, but how his father wasn't the greatest, he was always the King, never father. Time passed quickly as the two chatted on about things they knew well, and soon it was lunchtime.  
  
The morning went by quickly, and at noon Miliardo and Lucrezia came in for luch. "Wait a second Prince," she said stopping him. "You have leaves in your hair. Let me take them out." He obligingly stood still and let her take the leaves out. "There you go," Lucrezia said triumphantly.  
  
"Thank-you," the prince said and bowed slightly.  
  
They had just taken their seats for lunch when Senor Borgia, followed by the Peacecrafts entered the room. Senor Borgia's face held a sad expression. "What is it Papa?" Noin said worriedly. Something had happened she knew it by the expression on his face and in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked again jumping from the chair and pulling his face down to hers."What happened? And don't you dare lie to me father. I see it in your eyes and your gestures." Her father stared back at her very sorrowfully, but unsure of how to tell her what had happened.  
  
"Its Grandma isn't it?" Lucrezia asked in a small voice. She let go of her father and stepped back still looking him straight in the eyes. Her papa simply nodded yes.  
  
"What happened to her papa." Lu said. Her voice held but a tint of sympathy, and her face displayed no emotion except for love of her father. "Tell me," she said again.  
  
Senor Borgia stood up, unable to look his daughter in the eyes. "She died of old age pretty, I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Papa," she said. "I think we need to go home and take care of things Papa." She grabbed his hand, and squeezed it to give him comfort. "Please excuse us," Lucrezia said as she led her father out the door. The times ahead were going to be difficult she new it, but what had happened to that happy morning, why did the day have to change so drastically. All questions of course were left to God.  
  
The Peacecrafts stood there as the Borgia's left the room. Maybe, Queen Katerina thought, I should go talk to her. She is to stoic for her age in this state. Little Lucrezia needs to let her feelings loose. Maybe, just maybe I can help. Katerina left the dining room in a couple of minutes, to talk to Lucrezia, and help her pack. Miss Borgia needed some comfort she was positive of it. The childs emotional state was just too mature, to much like her son's if not at even a greater level of maturity.  
  
TBC  
  
C&C is appreciated, my email is at the top. Thank-you ahead of time. 


	4. 4

The Past: Chapter Four  
By: de Morte  
email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer:Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I am writing this story for enjoyment only, and am making no money from it. The poor lawyers will just have to suffer now,won't they, no case here.  
  
Chapter Four:  
The Borgia's walked together till they reached Noin's room then went their seperate ways.Upon reaching her room, Lucrezia flung herself under the large bed to find her suitcase, and perhaps hide any tears that might want to find their way out of her.  
  
Katerina, not to far behind Lu, reached her room only moments later, but upon not seeing her, left. Her son Miliardo however,who came a couple of minutes after her, was determined to find this girl he could actually call a friend.  
  
Miliardo thought hard of where he hid, when not wanting to be found and was not at all surprised to find her under the bed.  
  
"Can I join you?" he asked, sliding himself under the bed.  
  
"Of course," Lucrezia said, wiping her wet eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"This is probably a bad time to ask, but do you think you could make it to a fencing tournament held at the Khushrenados in a couple of months? Maybe then my mother would let us run the maze,and well," said the prince, "it would be fun to see you again."  
  
"Sure," Lu's face brightened."I think it would be fun to see you again too.But I don't know if I'll be able to make it. My gramma always watched me while my dad was gone, but if he's not home that week, I won't be able to come."  
  
"I know how to fix that one, call Treize Khushranoda and talk to him,he might be able to get your father invited to the peace meetings that week, also held in the city he lives in. Or I could call for you."  
  
"Oh, would you please. I love to have fun,and the next couple of days are going to be dreadfully busy and very depressing."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Senor Borgia smiled next to the door. Maybe something good had come out of this trip after all. The only news he had heard yesterday, and this morning, had been bad, another country taken over,and his mother had died. But a happy Lucrezia was a sight to behold!!   
  
Lucrezia sat squirming in her seat. The flight was so long and boring and boy was she itching to move about.It was so hard to keep still for so long.  
  
The urge tto run around was extremely aggravating,at least on the way her she had slept, but this was torture. Nothing to do, and confined to this seat!  
  
As soon as they had been seated on the plane,Lucrezia had told her father about the tournament. Senor Borgia after checking his schedule, had readily agreed to her going. He saw nothing wrong with it, and felt it would be good for Lu to be with playmates of her own age.She was sorely lacking friends, or any aquantances of her own age.  
  
"Maybe," she thought, "she would call Miliardo and tell him the good news,as soon as she got back.Although maybe, with the death of her grandma, she would seem to not have cared about her, if she called him to soon.MAybe she should just wait. She didn't want to dishonor the memory of her grandmother, she was a great woman."  
  
For some reason though, Lucrezia could not mourn her nana's death. Her gramma had prepared her for this, she haad known it was coming, while her father had not. Nana had wished to save little Lucrezia from any more sorrow due to a sudden death.Noin knew that her grandma had lived a good life and was not afraid for her gramma.Noin had still wanted to shed tears. She even had, but she felt better knowing her grandma was in a better place.  
  
The next week or so was exceedingly depressing for the Borgia's, but they grew even closer together and were grateful for it.


	5. 5

The Past: Chapter Four  
By: de Morte  
email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer:Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I am writing this story for enjoyment only, and am making no money from it. The poor lawyers will just have to suffer now,won't they, no case here.  
  
Chapter Four:  
The Borgia's walked together till they reached Noin's room then went their seperate ways.Upon reaching her room, Lucrezia flung herself under the large bed to find her suitcase, and perhaps hide any tears that might want to find their way out of her.  
  
Katerina, not to far behind Lu, reached her room only moments later, but upon not seeing her, left. Her son Miliardo however,who came a couple of minutes after her, was determined to find this girl he could actually call a friend.  
  
Miliardo thought hard of where he hid, when not wanting to be found and was not at all surprised to find her under the bed.  
  
"Can I join you?" he asked, sliding himself under the bed.  
  
"Of course," Lucrezia said, wiping her wet eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"This is probably a bad time to ask, but do you think you could make it to a fencing tournament held at the Khushrenados in a couple of months? Maybe then my mother would let us run the maze,and well," said the prince, "it would be fun to see you again."  
  
"Sure," Lu's face brightened."I think it would be fun to see you again too.But I don't know if I'll be able to make it. My gramma always watched me while my dad was gone, but if he's not home that week, I won't be able to come."  
  
"I know how to fix that one, call Treize Khushranoda and talk to him,he might be able to get your father invited to the peace meetings that week, also held in the city he lives in. Or I could call for you."  
  
"Oh, would you please. I love to have fun,and the next couple of days are going to be dreadfully busy and very depressing."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Senor Borgia smiled next to the door. Maybe something good had come out of this trip after all. The only news he had heard yesterday, and this morning, had been bad, another country taken over,and his mother had died. But a happy Lucrezia was a sight to behold!!   
  
Lucrezia sat squirming in her seat. The flight was so long and boring and boy was she itching to move about.It was so hard to keep still for so long.  
  
The urge tto run around was extremely aggravating,at least on the way her she had slept, but this was torture. Nothing to do, and confined to this seat!  
  
As soon as they had been seated on the plane,Lucrezia had told her father about the tournament. Senor Borgia after checking his schedule, had readily agreed to her going. He saw nothing wrong with it, and felt it would be good for Lu to be with playmates of her own age.She was sorely lacking friends, or any aquantances of her own age.  
  
"Maybe," she thought, "she would call Miliardo and tell him the good news,as soon as she got back.Although maybe, with the death of her grandma, she would seem to not have cared about her, if she called him to soon.MAybe she should just wait. She didn't want to dishonor the memory of her grandmother, she was a great woman."  
  
For some reason though, Lucrezia could not mourn her nana's death. Her gramma had prepared her for this, she haad known it was coming, while her father had not. Nana had wished to save little Lucrezia from any more sorrow due to a sudden death.Noin knew that her grandma had lived a good life and was not afraid for her gramma.Noin had still wanted to shed tears. SHe even had, but she felt better knowing her grandma was in a better place.  
  
The next week or so was exceedingly depressing for the Borgia's, but they grew even closer together and were grateful for it.


End file.
